Many companies are proposing home networking databases, media servers, set-top boxes and the like to manage the wide variety of data that a user might collect. Instead of simply storing this data, a smart media server might use the opportunity to enhance this data to improve a viewing experience. One such possibility is to search the database for video objects similar to the one currently being viewed. The search might include data that is acquired before or after the data being improved. When data samples are combined with samples taken at a different time there may be some data misalignment. Differently aligned data may be exploited to enhance the displayed resolution of the object. However, several limitations have prevented use of resolution enhancement in home networking database applications and particularly on video images with data on irregular grids.